L'Homme Mystère
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Harry/Severus SLASH! Ignore HBP. Harry se prépare à parler de son amant à ses amis et est choqué par leurs réactions. Sequelle de Harry Demande des Vacances".


**Titre:** L'homme mystère

**Auteur:** Magdelena

**Résumé:** Harry/Severus SLASH! Ignore HBP. Harry se prépare à parler de son amant à ses amis et est choqué par leurs réactions. Sequelle de « Harry Demande des Vacances ».

**Catégorie:** Fic Harry Potter

**Personnages:** Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Severus Rogue.

**Genre:** Univers Alternatif (UA), fluff, romance, humour, Post-Poudlard.

**Couple:** Harry/ Severus

**Type d'Histoire:** One-shot

**Avertissements:** Langage adulte, thèmes adultes.

**Series:** Les amants secrets

**Chp:** 1

**Complet:** Oui

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans le présent document. Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J. K. Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement par désir de faire partie de cet univers.

**Note de l'Auteur:** Merci à Sev1970

**Note de la traductrice:** Merci à Magdelena pour me permettre ces traductions et merci aussi à Perlelun. Comme d'habitude, vous pourrez trouver la version originale de cette histoire sur le livejournal de magdelena1969 (voir mon profil pour le lien).

**XXX**

Harry Potter gigota nerveusement dans son siège et humecta ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait nerveusement ses amis. Les quatre personnes assises à la table – Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger Weasley, Seamus Finnegan et Ginny Weasley Finnegan – étaient extrêmement importantes pour lui. Harry était sincèrement effrayé de leur réaction à l'annonce de l'identité de son amant depuis deux ans.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à passer avec ses amis tout récemment puisque toute son attention avait été dirigée sur l'éradication des Mangemorts. Ces derniers, bien que cachés, menaçaient toujours le monde sorcier alors que l'âme et le corps de Voldemort avaient été détruits. Beaucoup avaient disparus durant la guerre – Rémus Lupin, Nymphodara Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid – et Harry avait formé ce voeux: ne plus perdre quelqu'un d'autre par la faute des mignions de Voldemort.

Ron et Hermione étaient les amis d'Harry depuis le début. Ces trois-là étaient passés par bien des choses et avaient souffert de leurs disputes et désaccords. Leur amitié avait toutefois survécu jusqu'ici. Le couple s'était marié juste après avoir quitté Poudlard, comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de la célébration de la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort. Harry s'était fièrement tenu comme leur témoin et était devenu plus tard le parrain de leur fils aîné.

Harry et Seamus travaillaient ensemble à la division des Aurors et comme l'Irlandais s'avérait être marié avec la soeur d'adoption d'Harry, une amitié certaine en avait découlé. La brève tentative de relation entre Harry et Ginny était à peine un souvenir et leur amitié s'était en conséquence approfondie avec les années.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'Hermione plaça gentiment sa main sur son bras. « Harry, dis-nous juste qui est cet homme mystère. Tu te mets tout seul dans un état incroyable juste à cause de tout ceci. »

« Combien de fois devrons-nous te le dire pour t'en convaincre? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire compréhensif sur les lèvres. « Etre gay ou bisexuel n'est pas inacceptable dans le monde sorcier. »

« Nous sommes juste désolés que tu ais pensé devoir nous cacher le fait que tu aimes les hommes aussi longtemps, » ajouta Seamus.

« Personnellement, j'espère juste que tu as meilleur goût pour choisir les hommes que tu n'en avais pour les nanas, » plaisanta Ron avant de jurer lorsque sa soeur et Hermione le frappèrent en même temps à l'arrière du crâne. « Bon sang! Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire? Je voulais juste dire que ce n'était pas comme s'il sortait avec un Serpentard douteux comme Malfoy ou autre chose. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais que Malfoy sort toujours avec Viktor Krum. Est-ce que tu fais parfois attention? »

Tandis que Ginny et Ron continuaient à se chamailler, Harry déglutit et se raidit dans son siège. Si la réaction de Ron était aussi mauvaise à la pensée qu'il sorte avec Drago Malfoy, il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui allait se passer quand Ron découvrirait la réalité. Soupirant profondément il se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il craignait être désormais inévitable. Harry reprit son souffle et ouvrit la bouche. Il fut interrompu par une voix douce comme du velours qui provenait de derrière lui.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde. Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous donne cet air si nerveux ce soir? »

Harry bondit de sa chaise et fit face à son amant. S'était-il trompé dans le timing? Severus n'était-il pas d'accord d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait informé ses meilleurs amis de leur relation avant de se montrer pour le dîner?

Harry avait peu de temps pour considérer ses options, temps qui fut encore raccourci lorsque Ron se leva soudainement. Avec un sourire brillant, il tendit la main à leur ancien Maître des Potions. « Bonjour, Severus. Sympa de te voir ici! Habituellement, tu évites ces soirées encore plus qu'Harry. »

Severus haussa les épaules tout en serrant chaudement la main de Ron. « J'ai décidé de faire grâce au monde sorcier de mon agréable personne pour changer. »

Les yeux exorbités, Harry fixait son meilleur ami et son amant qui se serraient la main aimablement. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard. Il fut encore une fois estomaqué par la réaction de Seamus.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Severus. Toujours le râleur sarcastique que tu as toujours été. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Seamus. » lui rétorqua Severus de manière amusée. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres. « Mesdames, vous êtes toutes les deux ravissantes ce soir. »

« Tu sembles aussi être sur ton trente-et-un, Severus, » lui rétorqua Hermione. « Tu as un rendez-vous de prévu ce soir? »

« En effet, » acquiesça Severus qui arborait un sourire. Il se glissa dans la chaise juste à côté d'Harry.

« Nous devons ajouter quelques chaises à notre table dans ce cas, » offrit Ron naïvement qui tentait de rassurer Harry. « Le rendez-vous d'Harry doit aussi venir. »

« Je suis sûre que cela peut attendre un moment, Ron, » rétorqua Hermione. « Laisse donc Harry nous dire de qui il est amoureux. Si quelqu'un d'autre se montre, nous pourrons toujours rajouter suffisamment de chaises rapidement. »

« Oh, vraiment? » demanda Severus qui s'enquérait de la réplique précédente de Ron. Ses yeux onyx semblaient amusés lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent enfin des yeux verts toujours ébahis. « Et qui est l'heureuse sorcière? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Ron parla pour lui. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant? » Lorsque Severus leva un sourcil en guise d'unique question, Ron se permit de poursuivre. « Harry est en quelque sorte sorti du placard la nuit dernière au bureau. Rhodes voulait l'envoyer sur une mission de dernière minute et Harry n'a pas voulu. »

« Il n'a même pas levé sa baguette, » ajouta Seamus tout excité. « Il a stupéfié le vieux avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Harry a commencé à débattre sur le fait qu'il était toujours celui qui faisait des heures supplémentaires et les gardes. Il a ensuite dit qu'il avait des projets, avec un gars, pour la Saint-Valentin et qu'il refusait d'être obligé d'annuler. »

Severus acquiesça légèrement en apprenant l'information. Il se détourna du visage confus d'Harry pour rencontrer le regard dubitatif à la fois d'Hermione et de Ginny. Ses lèvres arborèrent fugitivement un léger sourire. « En parlant de cela, je suppose que vous avez tous passé un bonne Saint-Valentin? » s'enquit-il en changeant radicalement de sujet, ce qui permit à Harry de disposer d'un moment pour se faire à l'idée que ses amis n'auraient peut-être aucune objection à leur relation comme Harry l'avait imaginé à la base.

Une main se glissa en-dessous de la table et se posa délicatement sur la cuisse d'Harry. Severus n'osa pas lancer un regard à son amant, mais il fut heureux de sentir les muscles d'Harry se relâcher de manière significative sous sa main.

« En fait, oui, » lui répondit Hermione qui réprimait un éclat de rire. Elle avait en effet aperçu la main de Severus disparaître sous la table. « une des meilleures Saint-Valentin que j'ai jamais fêtées. »

« Les garçons se sont portés volontaires pour la mission imposée à Harry, » expliqua Ginny, « et nous avons donc fêté la Saint-Valentin par un souper ce soir. »

« Qui s'est mieux passé que ce que nous avions prévu la veille puisque les enfants étaient tous chez Molly. La nuit dernière, nous les aurions eu sans cesse dans nos robes, » ajouta Hermione.

« Et bien, il semblerait que tout soit pour le mieux, » dit Severus en guise de commentaire.

« Tout à fait, » acquiesça Hermione avec un sourire conspirateur.

Décidant que son amant avait eu suffisamment de temps pour faire face au choc, Severus reporta son attention sur Harry. « Alors, Monsieur Potter, qui est ce mystérieux sorcier que vous attendez ce soir? »

La grande partie de la tension qu'Harry emmagasinait en lui depuis sa perte de contrôle le soir précédent au bureau des Aurors s'était doucement dissipée à la vue de Severus interagissant avec ses amis. D'une certaine manière, ce petit perfide avait réussi à s'intégrer dans le groupe d'amis dont Harry craignait la réaction. Il sourit de façon engageante à Severus tout en applaudissant mentalement la ruse toute Serpentarde de son amant.

Apparemment, pendant qu'Harry passait du temps à rendre le monde sorcier sûr pour eux, Severus avait travaillé dans l'ombre, comme d'habitude, pour rendre le monde personnel d'Harry aussi sûr.

La main d'Harry glissa sur sa cuisse et mêla ses doigts avec ceux frais et longs de son amant en un geste familier qui pourtant faisait battre son coeur à chaque fois. Ses yeux brillaient intensément de gratitude. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question de Severus, mais fut à nouveau interrompu par Ron.

« Il ne nous l'a pas encore dit! Nous ne savions même pas qu'il était attiré par les hommes avant la nuit dernière! »

Hermione s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ron.

« CERTAINS parmi nous ne savaient pas. Apparemment Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout était au courant, » grogna-t-il sarcastiquement. « Elle essaye de me convaincre depuis des années qu'Harry est gay et que c'est en partie la raison qui fait qu'il travaille autant et aussi qu'il se sépare de nous parce qu'il est effrayé de notre réaction. »

Hermione se rapprocha de la table et fixa Harry un moment avant d'ajouter: « Ron et Ginny ne réalisent pas combien la société moldue peut être intolérante envers les homosexuels. Je suis certaine que la famille d'Harry lui a inculqué qu'être gay est anormal. »

« Une réaction compréhensible, » acquiesça Severus qui retenait péniblement un ricanement au son de celui d'Harry. « Ou peut-être était-il concerné par votre réaction face à son choix comme partenaire? »

« Bien, nous avons déjà établi que ce n'était pas Malfoy, je ne peux donc penser à personne d'autre qui poserait problème. » lança Ron en se callant dans sa chaise.

« Personnellement, je suis juste en train d'attendre anxieusement de voir l'homme qui a capturé le coeur de notre Harry, » ajouta Seamus avec un sourire.

« Cela doit être quelqu'un de très spécial... » rajouta Hermione. Elle dissimula son rire derrière sa serviette en remarquant la naïveté de Ron et Seamus.

« Il l'est, n'est-ce pas, Harry? » l'interrogea Ron qui semblait être préoccupé et qui ne s'apercevait pas qu'Hermione et Ginny savaient de qui il s'agissait. « Tu sais que les gens ne te voient jamais véritablement. Ils sont toujours attirés par ta célébrité. Bon sang, nous nous en sommes tous un jour rendu coupable. J'espère juste que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es réellement, » déclara Ron emphatiquement.

« Soyons franc, le professeur ici présent est peut-être le seul à n'avoir jamais été attiré par l'insanité qu'est ta vie. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement tomber amoureux de lui au lieu d'un gars que nous ne connaissons même pas? »

Harry eut la pensée furtive que rien ne pouvait le choquer plus que ça, mais le bavardage de Ron lui avait donné espoir. « Tomber amoureux de... Severus? » demanda Harry de manière incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas? La différence d'âge n'est pas un si gros problème. Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus mature que nous tous. »

« Et Severus a été très gentil avec nous ces derniers temps, » ajouta Seamus avec un regard spéculateur. « Toujours à nous aider Ron et moi lorsque nous lui soumettions tel ou tel cas. »

« Vous avez été tous les deux chez... » commença Harry qui fut interrompu par Ginny.

« Sans mentionner comme c'était gentil de ta part de préparer ces potions et remèdes pour Maman. Son arthrite avait empiré, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, » dit-elle. Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement lorsqu'elle leva un sourcil accusateur vers Severus.

« Hmmm, je ne sais pas, » ajouta Hermione tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux et qu'elle prétendait être en train de délibérer sur le cas de Severus. « Il a quand même été un vrai salaud avec moi. »

« HERMIONE!!! » la reprirent en même temps Harry et Ron.

« Je plaisante, les garçons. Vraiment! »

« Il semblerait que ton mari et ton meilleur ami ne soient pas habitués à entendre un tel langage dans ta bouche, » signala Severus en ricanant.

« Je suppose que non, » admit Hermione en soupirant. « Après tout, ces derniers temps, ils me voient seulement avec les enfants et je surveille mes paroles quand ils sont là. »

« Ah, je suis donc le seul à être maltraité ainsi, » rajouta Severus.

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Tu as été un vrai connard comme maître de thèse. »

« Il est ton maître de thèse? » lui demanda Harry, incrédule qu'une information aussi importante lui ait échappé.

Severus hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Hermione a passé chaque jeudi soir avec moi ces six derniers mois pour finir sa maîtrise en Potions. »

« Pendant que Ron, Seamus et moi faisions des heures supplémentaires, » dit Harry en riant.

« J'avoue, cela avait ses avantages. J'aidais Hermione, j'avais une protégée brillante et... »

« Et après que j'ai finalement atteins mon but: capturer les derniers mangemorts, tu t'assurais que je n'aurais pas une nouvelle bataille à mener. Merci, » déclara sincèrement Harry qui se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Severus.

Tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus passionné, les occupants de leur table, mais aussi de la pièce, se firent silencieux. Le seul son qui put être entendu était celui de centaines d'appareils photos qui photographiaient l'image assez inattendue d'Harry Potter qui embrassait son ancien Maître des Potions.

Il fut donc facile d'entendre les voix de Ron et Hermione dans la salle de bal.

« Mione? »

« Oui, Ron? »

« Harry est-il en train d'embrasser Severus? »

« Oui, Ron. »

« C'est l'homme dont il voulait nous parler et à cause de qui il était si nerveux? »

« Oui, Ron. »

« Severus a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nous montrer qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce bâtard démoniaque qu'il prétendait être lorsque nous étions ses élèves? »

« Yep. »

« Tu le savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas? C'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé aller chercher d'autres chaises pour leurs partenaires respectifs. »

« Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais j'avais de sérieux soupçons depuis la fois où j'ai trouvé un boxer avec des vifs-d'or jeté par-dessus le rideau de douche dans la salle de bain de Severus. »

Le dernier commentaire d'Hermione parvint finalement à briser la vague de désir qui entourait Harry et Severus en leur rappelant où ils étaient. Les deux hommes se séparèrent en ricanant et partagèrent brièvement un autre baiser avant de faire face aux autres occupants de la table.

Le sourire brillant d'Harry suffit à répondre aux questions que Ron, ou toute autre personne, aurait pu avoir. L'un dans l'autre, Harry devait admettre que la façon de faire de Severus, un Serpentard, était beaucoup mieux que la sienne: un plan Gryffondoresque construit à la hâte et qui consistait à révéler ses choix à ses amis d'un seul coup. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi certain de son choix de partenaire qu'en ce moment précis. Severus savait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour lui et cette fois-ci n'avait pas été une exception à la règle.

Harry poussa un soupir de contentement et ramena leurs mains jointes ainsi que sa main droite de sa cuisse pour les poser sur la table. Il murmura un sort et des anneaux de platine à leur main droite brillèrent soudainement à la vue de tous.

« Les amis, j'aimerais vous présenter l'homme avec qui je veux passer ma vie, mon époux, Severus Rogue. »

**FIN**


End file.
